One Of The Boys
by Taku Martinovic
Summary: Summary: Bella sin duda que la pasaba bien con sus amigos, yendo de aquí para allá, gastándose bromas entre ellos, como si fueran chicos. Solo que ella seguía al grupo por su amor platónico, nada más ni menos que Edward Cullen. AH. EXB


One of the boys

Summary: Bella sin duda que la pasaba bien con sus amigos, yendo de aquí para allá, gastándose bromas entre ellos, como si fueran chicos. Solo que ella seguía al grupo por su amor platónico, nada más ni menos que Edward Cullen.

Story:

Isabella Swan, se despertó perezosamente de su increíble sueño. En el cuál solo habían skates, rapidísimos autos y motos, los personajes de Mario Bross y… Edward.

Miró el despertador y se fijó en la hora. Mierda. Iba a llegar tarde al juego de soccer. Se levantó y se estremeció al sentir el frío sobre su piel. Su padre debió de haber apagado la estufa. "Perfecto", gruñó para sus adentros. Tomó una rápida ducha y se colocó su habitual combinación de ropas.

Unos pantalones negros holgados, una remera blanca lisa de mangas largas, y un gigantesco buzo canguro que casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se hizo un rápido rodete con el cabello y se colocó su gorro de lana gris, un inseparable compañero. Se puso a la velocidad de la luz sus converse negras, tomó su skate.

-Hija, ¿no desayunarás?- Pregunto Charlie al ver que su hija tomaba sus llaves y abría la puerta principal rápidamente.

Bella se acordó de repente que debía comer varias calorías antes del partido, por lo tanto corrió hacia la cocina, saludó a su padre, se sentó y se metió como pudo una tostada completa en la boca.

-Bella, tus modales- Le retó su padre.

-¿Para qué? Si nunca los uso- Contestó su hija con la boca llena.

-Hmpf… Hoy sales con tus amigos- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras se zampaba aquellas tostadas en el medio de la mesa.

Una vez que tragó dijo:

-De hecho, voy retrasada.- Y con una sonrisa fugaz terminó- Adiós papá, regresaré a eso de las seis y media.

Y dicho esto corrió hacia afuera escuchando a su padre decir: "Es todo un varón". Bella solo puso los ojos en blanco. Y puso en marcha su skate.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Por fin has llegado amiga- Exclamó Emmett, una vez que Bella se detuvo.- Me empecé a preguntar si te habías quedado dormida, pequeña perezosa.

Bella se carcajeó.

-Vale, es hora de que os dé una paliza- Dijo Jasper con la pelota en las manos.

-Ya lo creo- Rujió Emm.

Bella se preguntó por dónde estaba Edward y este salió justo detrás de un árbol.

Él alzó una mano en forma de saludo hacia ella.

-Con que… ¿rociando un arbolito Eddie?- Le gritó al chico que estaba cruzando el campo, el cual se ruborizó.

-Vamos, poneos en marcha.-Dijo Jasper emocionado- Yo con Bella, Y tú con Edward- Dijo refiriéndose a Emmett.

-Aww… Es que tú tienes a la mejor jugadora… Y Edward no es muy bueno atajando…-Empezó a decir Emmett.

-Vale, vale- aceptó Jazz- Yo iré con Edward.

Y una vez cada uno en su arco, Edward comenzó a correr con la pelota. Pero Bella fue mucho más rápida y le quitó desprevenidamente la balón a su oponente. Corrió hasta estar en el mejor ángulo y… anotó el primer tanto. La pelota por milímetros se le había escapado a Jasper de las manos y emitió una maldición en voz baja.

Dos horas después, y totalmente gastos, los chicos decidieron descansar un rato en el césped.

-Al final no nos has contado por qué has llegado tan tarde.-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Es que te revolcabas con tu novia?-Bromeó Emm.

-Umm… Sí de hecho…-Continuando la broma Bella- No saben la marca que le deje en el cuello.

Todos se rieron durante un rato.

-No, de enserio-dijo Emm-. No es que pensemos que eres lesbiana, pero… Nunca te hemos visto liada con ningún chico.

"Es porque el que me gusta está al lado mío", pensó morbosamente. Pero le restó importancia al ver que Jacob venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Jake!-Gritó ella, tal vez con demasiada emoción, como para que Jasper y Emmett se dieran una mirada conspirativa.

-Hola Bella, chicos- Los saludó con un asentimiento.- Bells, ¿vendrías conmigo un momento?

Al decir eso Edward apretó fuertemente los puños. Si ese chucho pensaba seducir a su mejor amiga, terminaría con la nariz hecha trizas.

Bella se irguió y caminó siguiendo a Jacob hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mira, Leah va a dar una fiesta por sus 18 y me pidió invitarlos. A todos.-Enfatizó las últimas palabras con un leve atisbo de rencor.

-Oh, sí claro. ¿Dónde es?

-En el club Saint Sex.

Oh. Bella había escuchado acerca de ese club. Era absolutamente uno de los más exclusivos y mejores clubes que había en la zona. Solo que había un problema. Se debía vestir de manera formal para poder ingresar.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca pero asintió decididamente. Luego su amigo le dio la fecha y la hora. Listo. Él se marchó y Bella corrió hacia sus amigos.

-¿Te invitó a salir?-Preguntó hostilmente Edward. De modo que todos se quedaron observándolo.

-Bueno, no. Preparaos para mañana. Tendremos fiesta.-Les respondió a todos emocionada.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Se enfundó el vestido rápidamente. Luego se puso unos zapatos con unos tacos absolutamente peligrosos, debido a su altura. Se maquilló sin temor alguno y alisó su cabello, dejándolo sutilmente suelto. Tomo una pequeña cartera a juego, unos pendientes dorados, y su abrigo.

Cuando dejaba fluir su feminidad, lo hacía hasta el extremo. Al bajar las escaleras su padre pareció complacido de verla como una mujer. A veces sentía que en vez de haber engendrado a una niña, había tenido a un varón rudo y extremadamente deportista.

-Adiós, "Hija"-Le saludó su padre cuando llegó el taxi.

Mientras tanto…

-Oh, por dios, mira cuántas tías guapas hay por aquí Eddie-Murmuró Emmett.- Son una belleza.

Edward no le prestó atención a lo que le decía su amigo. Estaba buscando a Bella. Pero al parecer no había llegado. Él se imaginó la frustración de su amiga al ponerse un vestido. Se rió entre dientes ante la imagen mental.

-Huy! Edward, lo digo de enserio. Mira a esa espectacular hembra allí parada. Parece perdida- Se rió observando a una chica cerca de la entrada.

Edward se dignó a observarla y se quedó embobado ante su belleza.

Ella llevaba puesto un ceñido y corto vestido azul, que dejaba ver sus kilométricas piernas, y que por unos escasos centímetros no revelaba su firme y gran trasero. También notó su pequeña cintura, y unos pechos, que ¡por dios!, llamaban la atención con el pronunciado escote del vestido. Subiendo la vista a regañadientes de sus pechos, vio su melena castaña, sus dulcemente rellenados labios, y sus hermosos ojos marrón chocolate…

-¡OH, DIOS MIO!-Dijo totalmente sorprendido Edward al reconocerla. Emmett lo miró preguntándose que mosca le había picado. Y miró nuevamente a la chica de azul.

-Ujujuy! Viene hacia aquí… ¿cuanto tardaré en conquistarla?-Le dijo a su amigo, que en ese momento estaba en estado catatónico.

La chica se detuvo enfrente de ellos y a cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, chicos-Dijo la chica con una voz familiar. Y de pronto a Emmett se le quedó la boca abierta al descubrir quién era.

Jasper salió de la nada y miró de arriba abajo a la chica enfrente de sus amigos.

-¿Bella? Vaya, no te reconocí para nada- Admitió.

Bella se ruborizó y preguntó:

-¿Creen que me he pasado mucho de la raya?

-Para nada, yo diría que casi se te ve la raya-Bromeó Emmett al recobrar la compostura. Cosa que Edward todavía no había hecho aún.

-La verdad te pasas Emm- Le dijo Bella golpeándole en broma un brazo.

Justo en ese momento Edward regresó a la tierra de golpe.

-Para nada, te ves despampanante. Tal vez ahora sí te creamos de que eres heterosexual-Se rió.

Bella hizo una mueca. Escondiendo internamente el placer que le dio de que Edward se quedara sin habla cundo la vio.

Comenzó a sonar Tonight (I'm loving you) y Bella supo que esta era su oportunidad.

Tomó a Edward de la mano, excusándose con su amigos al decir que le fascinaba esa canción. También aprovechó el hecho de que la pista de baile estaba atestada de gente. Por lo tanto ella y Edward tendrían que bailar a una muy corta distancia.

Bella movía sus caderas seductoramente. Sintiendo cómo la lujuria en ese acto tan simple se apoderaba de ella. De pronto alguien empujó a Edward hacia adelante y Bella de pronto sintió algo duro y medianamente grande chocar contra ella junto con su amigo. Se le dilataron las pupilas al comprender lo que era. Pensó, bueno, intentó hacerse la idea de que solo era el móvil de Edward en su bolsillo. Si era que el móvil medía unos dieciocho centímetros fácilmente. Desechó esa idea. Por supuesto que Edward debería de estar excitado. ¿cuántas chicas guapas habían allí?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jasper y a Emmett, murmurándose algo, mirándolos a Edward y a ella.

Bella logró escabullirse de Edward y se acercó a sus amigos intentando no ser vista. Patéticamente se colocó detrás del arbusto que tenía Jasper a su espalda.

-Definitivamente esta guapa- Dijo Emmett-. Y él se la lleva para sí mismo. Es un egoísta- Rió la última frase.

-Pero debes darte cuenta de cómo la mira. Siempre. Sin duda esta embobadisimo con ella.- Alzaron la vista un momento y murmuró- Hablando del rey de Roma.

Edward se acercó hacia ellos. Parecía totalmente en las nubes.

-Je, je, hola campeón- Saludó Emm.

-Chicos… Me gusta. Ellamegustademaciado- Dijo tan rápidamente que sonaron como una sola palabra. Estaba profundamente ruborizado. Como si hubiese confesado su secreto mejor guardado.

-Estábamos hablando de ello-Contestó Jazz tranquilo.- Deberías decírselo Ed. Esta es una muy buena oportunidad. Bellezas como esta no se encuentran a diario.

Entonces Bella comprendió de quien estaban hablando los chicos. Y sin pensárselo ni un segundo Salió detrás del arbusto y dijo:

-¿De veras ese era el secreto? -Pregunto y todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar su presencia.- ¿Estas enamorado de Tanya?

-Respondan- Dijo ella entre el silencio incómodo que comenzaba a formarse. Pero ninguno respondió.- Mierda, la verdad son unos críos. Pensé que de veras formaba parte del grupo.¿ No confían en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo? O, ¿no querían contármelo porque soy una chica?-Bella sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos.

No quería dejar que ellos la vieran llorar. Nunca lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera cuando se quebró la muñeca.

-Al parecer veo que no…-Susurró y sus amigos pudieron escucharla debido al cambio de música producido por el Dj- Adiós, chicos- Y al pronunciar esas palabras se encaminó hacia la salida al sentirse totalmente entristecida.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Una semana después, al ver todos los mensajes que le habían dejado sus amigos- todos menos Edward-, Bella dejó de actuar como lo hacía hasta entonces.

Si pensaban de ella como una chica, debía de serlo también en la apariencia. Por lo tanto cambió toda esa ropa masculina, y comenzó a usar pantalones ajustados, remeras del mismo modo, faldas, zapatos, colores femeninos (todos excepto el rosa y el violeta), y comenzó a maquillarse para ir al colegio.

En él todos la miraban como si fuera una chica nueva. Nueva y totalmente sexy. Agradeció fuertemente el hecho de que desde sus doce años no dejara de practicar toda clase de deportes. Le habían dejado un físico imponente.

Cierta tarde, luego de llorar ante la ausencia de sus amigos, decidió tomar nuevamente su skate y salir a pasear un rato. Patinó hasta donde había visto a Edward por primera vez. En una plaza muy cerca del bosque. Ella observó desolada el lugar y se sentó en un tronco caído. Se tomó las rodillas y dejó que la tristeza la abatiera durante mucho rato.

De pronto sintió como alguien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Lo lamento tanto, Bella-Le susurró al oído.

Imposible. Bella alzó la vista y si. Definitivamente Edward estaba allí consolando el dolor que había producido en ella.

-Edward… No-Comenzó a decir Bella con la voz entrecortada.

-Me dejas explicarme, por favor- Le dijo, y al ver que no conseguía respuesta prosiguió-. Me temo que todo esto fue un malentendido Bella.

Confundida, ella lo miro extrañada.

-Entonces… ¿A quién se referían? ¿Quién es la que te gusta?- Bella sintió como Edward inspiro sorprendido. Ella lo sabía. Había dado en el blanco.

-Yo… Yo, me… Yo hablaba de ti, Bella.-Admitió tartamudeando.

What?

-Disculpa, ¿qué?- Preguntó sorprendida. Comenzaba a pensar de que estaba alucinando.

El suspiro.

-Sabía que este momento llegaría en cualquier momento- Murmuró entre dientes- Bella…-La aludida alzó la vista- Bella… Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, y… estoyenamoradodetí.-Admitió rápidamente como acostumbraba cuando estaba realmente nervioso.

Sintiendo como los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, Bella dijo:

-Edward, yo…

Pero el la interrumpió.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Te gusto?- Bella se quedó quieta, pero con los ojos le respondió que sí, algo mucho más profundo que un sí- Me… Bueno, tal vez no me ames… pero, ¿Me quieres?

Al sentir la mirada de esos increíbles ojos verdes penetrantes, observándola a través de esas interminables pestañas, Bella por fin fudo encontrar sus labios para poder hablar.

-Edward… Yo… Yo… Te amo- Respondió totalmente ruborizada.

-Vale, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber- Y al finalizar de decir eso tomó el rostro de Bella y la besó.

La besó como si nada más le importara en el mundo. Solo ese beso, solo ella le importaba

Bella tomó del cabello cobrizo, situado en la nuca a Edward, para acercarlo hacia ella. Para que profundizara el beso. Su primer beso, con el chico por el cual se moría de ganas. Y recordó que no había nada de malo en aparentar ser one of the boys…

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos de cada uno. Sonreían como tontos. Unos tontos enamorados. Edward la besó de nuevo, disfrutando el suave contacto de los labios de Bella. Eran mucho más suaves de lo que había imaginado.

-Bella, cariño, no sabes por cuánto tiempo esperé este beso. Bueno, en realidad eras una simple amiga. Muy linda, cierto. Pero no me imaginaba que estuvieras interesada en mí. Pero cuando estuvimos en la fiesta… Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que provocabas en mi ser.

Bella recordó aquel toque de caderas involuntario y se ruborizó. El amiguito de Edward, se había despertado… ¿Por ella?

Wow… Esto descolocó unos segundos a Bella, pero al saber que Edward la deseaba, le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo besó profundamente.

Hacia unos pocos minutos, apenas se habían dado unos picos, y ahora, Bella lo besaba enserio. Sus labios se movían contra los de Edward, que eran rellenos. Simplemente perfectos, y al notar la respuesta sorprendida de Edward, ella contorneó con la lengua el labio inferior del chico. Casi pidiéndole permiso. El abrió su boca dejándome pasar, y Bells se sorprendió al sentir que Edward masajeaba su lengua con la de él. Se separan un poco, solo para que él mordiera suavemente el labio inferior de su amada.

La toma de la cintura, y la coloca sobre él.

-Bella- Susurró roncamente.

-Edward… Te amo- Respondió Bella de la misma manera.

Agitados los dos, jadeaban en busca de aire. Sus pechos estaban pegados y ambos sentían los latidos sonoros de sus corazones.

Edward pasó una mano, tocándole la espalda a Bella por debajo de la remera, y ella se estremeció de placer al sentir aquel contacto. Sus sexos pedían a gritos, fundirse entre sí. Bella posó una de sus manos sobre el paquetón de Edward, y este le dio una mirada llena de placer salvaje. Si no se detenían ahora, sería demasiado tarde.

¿Pero quién carajo querría parar en ese momento? Nadie ni nada podía interrumpir ese momento…

-¡Cóño! ¿Qué estáis haciendo así?

-Emmett, ¡vámonos!

Nadie excepto sus amigos.

Bella se ruborizó profundamente y quitó rápidamente la mano del lugar donde estaba. Edward hizo lo mismo pero lo hizo a regañadientes.

-Ehh… Yo… QUÉ VERGÜENZA- Admitió Bella.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que estabas enojada a muerte…- Murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Igualmente… Nosotros no estábamos…-Comenzó a decir Bella cuando la interrumpió Jasper.

-¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Desde el otro lado de la plaza se notaba lo que hacíais!

El color de las mejillas de Bella, si pudieran ser de un rojo más intenso del que tenía, sin duda lo serían. Parecían a punto de estallar.

-Pe-pero… Es qu-ue…-Tartamudeó ella.

-Vale, vale… Nos descubrieron- Rió Edward, aunque en la voz se le notaba un gran estibo de nervios.

-Ya lo creo…-Rió Emmett.

Y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse entre ellos. Y de pronto todos callaron cuando presenciaron un largo y dulce beso de los nuevos novios. Los cuales, con el paso del tiempo, jugaron una carrera en sus skate, para llegar al altar. Donde se encontrarían los dos reunidos. Los dos juntos para siempre…

The End…


End file.
